User talk:Sclera1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Neo Encyclopedia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Projects you may be interested in... Hello Sclera, I'm Dyga19. I was browsing around when I found this wiki, and thought you may be interested in a couple other similar wikis. The first is the Multiverses project, a cooperative fictional multiverse, where anyone can create just about anything, as long as you create something small first (just to see how well new members will do). The second is a crossover project between Multiverses and other various media sources, called Altbeidon. I encourage you to check them both out and see if they are up your alley! -- Dyga19 16:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Could you make me a admin for the Matrix wikia please. I really want to help out more on that wikia WHOA Hello again, Master Sclera. Your number of Contributions on this... ...random Wiki is very astonishing. Did you create this? (Please respond on my Wiki for Middle-Earth talk page.) HiddenVale 03:24, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Basic question Hello again, Master Sclera; Say, what exactly is the purpose of the randomly-selected topics in this Wiki? BTW, I will be... ..."gone" until next Monday. HiddenVale 23:36, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Ahem Again, what exactly is the purpose of the randomly-selected topics in this Wiki? HiddenVale 22:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) reply on Monday at 9 pm Oh I see. Put the template on what? 04:08, August 14, 2012 (UTC) (Ugh I made that mistake again. That was me) HiddenVale 04:14, August 14, 2012 (UTC) LOTR? Hmm. Okay, I''l try. HiddenVale 23:36, August 14, 2012 (UTC)'' Change of Mind Aheh- actually, I won't do this. Never mind. Partially since it's not copyrighted. Forgive me. Whenever I make a related non-wikia site for this, I'll let you know... ...just for the fun of it. =) HiddenVale 04:22, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, say, how do you simply delete a page?? Image Hi, Sclera1! The image is one of those free ones floating around the nets. I thought it might portray what the site was about and included it in the feature. It was just a matter of picking a good font and color after resizing it ;) Glad you like it! Raylan13 (talk) 15:13, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Spam I am not surprised that you would say such a comment at your back up account. And you certainly don't know what I will do to RaiderZ. Who knows if your a guy or not. Maybe I'll try to trick RaiderZ into blocking your account on Bolts and Blip. Compliment I just came to say nice wiki you made!XxDESTROxX (talk) 03:18, August 29, 2014 (UTC) If this wiki can have anything, how about the Ultra Series? Ultra Q (1966) - Ultraman Ginga S (2014). I can help. --Zombiejiger (talk) 14:41, December 2, 2014 (UTC)